Benboy755
Benboy755 (AKA Benboy, Ben, or BB) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on June 7th, 2010. He currently has the rank Musketeer with over 83,920 posts and over 43,197 likes received. He is currently 2nd on the all time likes leaderboard, has the most received likes of any Musketeer, has given the most likes of any user, and has the most posts on any one account. History Benboy created his account many years before 2010, but only activated it in 2010, when he decided to check out My LEGO Network (MLN). He made his first post on the LEGO Message Boards in late 2010, while looking for items to complete the MLN ranks 4 and 5 with. He did not return to the LEGO Message Boards until January 31st, 2012, the day after the game LEGO Universe closed. He began posting in the LEGO Universe Goodbye to Friends subforum, but quickly moved into other forums, such as the Star Wars Forum, to rank up. After Goodbye to Friends closed, Benboy moved into the LEGO Universe Forum, creating his topic Benboy755(Maya755 in Game) Chatroom. He then mainly posted in the LEGO Universe Forum, sometimes going to other forums. He slowly ranked up, getting to Inventor in early May 2012. Shortly after he reached Inventor, his friend Felixthunter joined his chatroom, doubling its post rate. Benboy reached Old Timer in early June 2012, and his chatroom reached 500 pages at about the same time. Benboy mainly posted in his chatroom until it was locked by WhiteAlligator when Benboy was 300 posts from Maniac. He then began posting in several other chatrooms around the Lego Universe Forum. Using these topics and Talk to the Mods, in which he was protesting the locking of his chatroom, Benboy became the 31st Maniac on July 25th, 2012. He passed legodurcheinander on August 21st, 2012, to claim his 7th stud. Benboy mainly posted in Pacman87's chatroom and some topics in the Message Boards and Lego Universe forums directly before the update. During the update, his chatroom became unlocked. In late November 2012, Benboy began to post less actively, and said that he may retire. In early 2013, he went inactive. However, he returned in late March, and began posting regularly in his chatroom and the MB Cafe 2!. On June 11th, 2013, Benboy reached 24,065 posts, the number required for the rank of Legend on the old Message Boards. Around the time he reached Legend, Benboy became very active and is currently posting well over a hundred posts a day. Posting Benboy is known for his fast posting. Early in his career, he mainly posted in chatrooms, spamming most of the time. After the 2012 update, Benboy still posted in chatrooms, but tries (often unsuccessfully) to post more quality. After returning from inactivity in summer 2013, Benboy began to post rapidly, joining topics such as the MB Cafe 2!, Skul's Chatroom, and the Munch Munch Cafe. In late summer 2013 he began to create a top posters list akin to the LEGO.com Members List of the old boards. By summer 2014 he had expanded the list to include everyone with 3009 or more posts. On October 7th, 2013, he became the seventh user to reach 40,000 posts. Strangely, he got the rank Ninja when he still had exactly 40,000. Benboy reached 50,000 posts on December 24th, 2013. In late 2013, he began posting in MB Asylum~Roleplay and WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK!. The former was locked, partially due to the innuendo comments made by Benboy and several other users. He is still active in Brickbook, and is one of the most active users there. Benboy reached 60,000 posts on February 8th, 2014, 70,000 on March 22nd, and 80,000 on May 24th. He became the 13th Royal Guard on May 19th, and the 10th Musketeer on June 25th.